<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Partition by AmnioticTears (Ravenslith_FledglingMoon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748070">Partition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenslith_FledglingMoon/pseuds/AmnioticTears'>AmnioticTears (Ravenslith_FledglingMoon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HUNTER SHOTS [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#SorryNotSorry, AUish, Buckle up and Enjoy, Get in Fandom - We goin' to Hell, Gratuitous Smut, Hisoka is ALWAYS Hisoka, Inspired in part by Partition-by beyonce, Just enough to Make the Story, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Pretty Woman referencing, Prostitution, Rich Basterd Hisoka, Semi-Modern unspecified period, Street Gon, Top Fighter Hisoka, Virgin Gon, We all know where this goes, limo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenslith_FledglingMoon/pseuds/AmnioticTears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>--</p><p>Riding through the red light district…top underground fighter Hisoka Morow sees something he thinks he shouldn’t…on the side of the road.</p><p>---</p><p>“Hello there—you seem lost. Need a ride?”</p><p>Gon blinked once, then twice…before tilting his head to the side and asking innocently, “What makes you think I’m lost?”</p><p>It was the man’s turn to blink, before smirking, “You’re on the side of the road, in Heaven’s Red District. Boys like you should be more careful.”</p><p>Gon thought for a moment, before it hit him.</p><p>He wasn’t in a typical getup, and he probably looked way younger than he was.</p><p>It wasn’t even his usual beat…but…</p><p>“You’re awfully sure of that, mister…”</p><p>--</p><p>Alt.: In which Gon isn’t a Pretty Woman, but a very cute boy…to a very bad man.</p><p>Alt.: Hisoka doesn’t discriminate between wants. If he desires a thing, he takes it…no matter the morality.</p><p>--</p><p>Alt.: Everything has a price…when you can pay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Hisoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HUNTER SHOTS [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shadow's Box of Shame</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Partition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>--</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-v-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>**Partition**</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-v-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>--</strong>
</p><p>It was chill out.</p><p>Gon shivered in his green shorts and matching long sleeved jacket and tank. Not for the first time cursing his decision to play up on his baby face for the night.</p><p>When he did his tricks and acrobatics looking like this, people were always more willing to spot him more dollars than change.</p><p>Something about looking like a kid got them to open their wallets…even though he was already fifteen.</p><p>His height had never been much, and being thrifty for food and the necessities made for slim pickings throughout the week.</p><p>As the season morphed from fall to winter, it got harder and harder to put on his act and get a respectable haul. Rarely…did he have to do anything truly illegal to make ends meet, but it had happened.</p><p>Money was tight.</p><p>Which was why he’d pulled out the stops and worked his arse off well into the night. If he was proud of anything, it was his body and stamina.</p><p>The haul hadn’t been too good that day, and Gon was feeling rather disheartened.</p><p>When his Aunt was alive…she’d been a streetwalker. Good enough that they’d had their own apartment for a while, but never good enough to get them out of the red district.</p><p>Her handler had been a decent enough pimp, but he’d not been willing to foot her funeral expenses when the accident took her.</p><p>So Gon had to use their remaining savings to get her buried, which led to him losing the apartment and being put out on the streets.</p><p>It had been a hard few years from there, and he’d learned to adapt to his changed circumstances.</p><p>Growing up in the red district taught you the value of a dollar, and of your skillset. Being a gopher for shady businesses had gotten him by for quite some time, as he was fast and could get in and out of places unnoticed without much trouble.</p><p>People learned to rely on him. He got a good rep.</p><p>But when the cops started circling and packages began to get intercepted, it became a less viable option for Gon’s lifestyle.</p><p>He didn’t want to wind up in prison behind whatever it was he wound up carrying for people. Or rather—put in a juvenile center or thrown into the system for adoption…being that he was a minor.</p><p>Gon was too self-sufficient and used to making it on his own at that point to be able to stomach being taken care of like a normal kid by strangers.</p><p>So he stayed on the streets, and learned to make his cash in more legitimate ways on his own. It had worked well enough, once he had an actual act.</p><p>But being that it was the red district…the crowds tended to be less interested in wholesome entertainment, and far more concerned with the shadier…adult aspects.</p><p>Gon understood this well enough. But his baby face helped him stay out of the heavy stuff for quite some time.</p><p>Even down here…people were kinder to children, and Gon took advantage of his miniscule height and sweet features to make the best of a bad situation.</p><p> It hadn’t been until a particularly bad winter two years back…that he’d had to truly do things he regretted.</p><p>And after time…he learned to adapt, and merely use such things as a last resort.</p><p>But when the going got rough…Gon wasn’t above doing what it took to stay alive. And he did it with a smile, because nobody paid for a frown.</p><p>He hadn’t had to go all the way on any occasion…but it was always a near thing.</p><p>He knew enough about diseases and the importance of keeping clean from remembering his Aunt, and how she’d maintained herself in private.</p><p>He’d never judged her for it…as she’d always took good care of him, and made sure he had food in his stomach and a warm roof over his head.</p><p>She even taught him his letters, numbers, and words whenever she could—making sure he was literate enough to function and not sound like so many of the uneducated bottom feeders who could only do the worst grunt work…because they were incapable of anything else.</p><p>Gon thanked her memory every day for his basic skills.</p><p>It had saved him more than once.</p><p>He was set up well enough in another apartment now, with running water and everything. But he’d be short on rent this month if he didn’t do something fast to make up the difference in his dwindling savings.</p><p>He hated to do it…really…</p><p>But he supposed he could start the <em>harder</em> work tomorrow…after he’d gotten a meal in him and changed into more…or less…age appropriate clothes.</p><p>
  <strong>--</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-v-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>--</strong>
</p><p>The night was over for Gon.</p><p>He decided this as he scented the air, smelling a coming rainstorm and seeing the moon being blocked out by clouds rolling in rather quickly.</p><p>Just what he needed, to be caught in a storm at the end of a long day—Gon sighed and stood up with a determined look, he’d make up for it tomorrow…most definitely.</p><p>He was just about to hang up his boots and call it official quits…when blinding headlights came traveling smoothly down the road, and a black Limo pulled up to the curb.</p><p> A tinted window rolled down slow, and gold eyes glinted in his direction as the streetlights gleamed off dark red hair—slicked back into the air, accentuating the sharp…finely constructed features of a smiling man with a star and teardrop curiously painted on each cheek.</p><p>Gon stood stock still, caught in the strange gaze. He forced himself not to fidget and relaxed his stance as the man spoke.</p><p>“Hello there—you seem lost. Need a ride?”</p><p>Gon blinked once, and then twice…before tilting his head to the side and asking innocently, “What makes you think I’m lost?”</p><p>It was the man’s turn to blink, smile fading a bit before being replaced by a smirk, “You’re on the side of the road, in Heaven’s Red District. Boys like you should be more careful.”</p><p>Gon thought for a moment, before it hit him.</p><p>He wasn’t in a typical getup, and he probably looked way younger than he was.</p><p>It wasn’t even his usual beat…but…</p><p>“You’re awfully sure of that, mister…”</p><p>Gon smiled his sweetest—most childish smile, walking closer to the limo and leaning over so he was eye level with the gold eyed man.</p><p>“I’m not lost. I’m working…or was.”</p><p>A slight frown marred that handsome face, before a light flickered on…and a reassessing gleam filled burnished gold.</p><p>“And what is your job…little one?”</p><p>Gon licked his lower lip slowly, eyelids going half-mast as he stared through his lashes…before replying softly, “What would you like it to be?”</p><p>
  <strong>--</strong>
</p><p>Suddenly, the door swung open—revealing the man in all his long legged, gold eyed, black suited glory…who was now staring at Gon with unfiltered desire.</p><p>Now that…Gon understood.</p><p>“Why don’t you get in, so we can talk about it?”</p><p>Gon smiled. </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to start the next job earlier than he’d planned. If all went well, he’d make up the difference with this one customer…and he could worry about next month’s rent when the time for that came.</p><p>Gon always did live in the moment.</p><p>
  <strong>--</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>xXOXx</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>--</strong>
</p><p>Hisoka Morow was a simple man.</p><p>He did what he wanted, when he wanted, and if he didn’t want to—he didn’t.</p><p>It was like that with everything for him. His life was one high stakes game after another. He was a fighter in the underground, and he was good at the violence.</p><p>It thrilled him, made his mouth salivate from the bloodlust.</p><p>And after he’d beaten the most difficult competition, he often sated his baser needs…with whoever caught his eye.</p><p>It was a habit to work off the excess adrenaline. There was never a shortage of offers.</p><p>Hisoka was only picky when it suited him to be so. Thus…he’d sampled just about everything.</p><p>Now he was riding through the red district after a particularly hard won victory, against another underground champion—who’d been no match for him, but still put up a damn good fight before he died.</p><p>Hisoka had been sated by the blood drawn then, but now he had another familiar hunger to sate.</p><p>And he knew just where to go to get an itch scratched.</p><p>The place was a popular go to spot for all manner of less than legal business dealings and entertainments.</p><p>Hisoka had licked his lips and decided to take the limo out, as his sponsors weren’t stingy and had no problems with his luxury habits when Hisoka chose to indulge.</p><p>Thus…when he’d slid into the limo and told the driver where to go, he had only one thing on his mind.</p><p>Imagine his surprise when his eye was caught by the sight of a boy in the headlights on the side of the road, looking for all the world like a lost puppy…inspiring Hisoka to have the driver pull over and engage the creature.</p><p>Looking back…Hisoka had to wonder if he’d had a subconscious inkling about the boy.</p><p>
  <strong>--</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-v-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>--</strong>
</p><p>There had been nothing overt to suggest that the boy was selling himself.</p><p>And it wasn’t in Hisoka’s nature to pay for what he got so often tossed at him for free…but the boy…<em>this boy</em>…interested him. </p><p>It had been a whim…opening the door and taking the boy up.</p><p>Now Hisoka sat next to the small thing…beneath the glowing lights illuminating the spacious backseat area, separated from the front only by a half lowered, blacked out partition.</p><p>Hisoka stared at the boy, who stared back at him, and he tapped the window twice…signaling the driver to start moving again.</p><p>“What is your name…sweetheart~?”</p><p>Hisoka’s voice was silky smooth as he addressed the boy, and he licked his lips when wide, chestnut eyes…lit by internal fire…held his own as the boy replied, “Gon.”</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, <em>Gon</em>…I’m Hisoka.”</p><p>Hisoka raised an eyebrow when Gon stretched a hand out to him, obviously aiming for a shake…and he smiled, amused as he shook Gon’s hand, feeling his own sharp nailed digits easily encircling and trapping Gon’s smaller palm and calloused fingers.</p><p>“Tell me. What is your going rate?”</p><p>Gon smiled, a bit sheepish as he replied, “I don’t have that, specifically. This isn’t my main hustle. But if you make me an offer…I’ll tell you what I can do for you.”</p><p> Hisoka hummed under his breath, “What will you do for…one hundred?”</p><p>Gon stared unblinkingly at Hisoka, before gesturing to the man’s lap. “For one hundred…I’ll use my hands…or sit on it.”</p><p>Hisoka huffed a short laugh, “Quite the bargain. What will you do…for five times that?”</p><p>Gon glanced at the half lowered partition, and Hisoka smirked….before flicking a hidden switch to raise it completely.</p><p>Gon crawled over the seat until he was close enough to feel Hisoka’s body heat radiating through the man’s suit, and he straddled the man’s lap as he leaned forward and said into his ear, “For five…you can <em>touch</em> while I touch you, and I won’t stop until you <em>come</em>.”</p><p>Hisoka’s breath shallowed a bit, and his hands settled on Gon’s hips…pressing persistently down…until Gon was seated directly upon him, feeling the rising interest in the member beneath his pants as Hisoka’s gold eyes glinted, and the man spoke once more…bucking his hips against Gon pointedly as he murmured, “And for twice that?”</p><p>Gon gasped, moaning softly as Hisoka’s moving beneath him sent a jolt to his own cock…alongside the wholly unexpected offer.</p><p>“For a thousand…<em>ah</em>…what more would you like?”</p><p>Gon hadn’t considered getting quite so much for his services all at once…as the five hundred had already been plenty for this month and half the next when added to his savings. He thought it most prudent to let the customer dictate further terms…before muddling the issue and possibly fucking with his windfall.</p><p>After all…everything could be bought…for the right price, around these parts. Gon knew this all too well—and he was willing to take what came to him.</p><p>In the next breath Hisoka was kissing him, lips melding dominantly against Gon’s …as Gon held onto his shoulders and ground his hips down, causing a delicious amount of friction in the man’s lap.</p><p>Hisoka’s hands migrated from Gon’s hips to his short clad buttocks, and he squeezed both on a particularly rough upward thrust against Gon...whose lips separated on a breathy moan as Hisoka’s tongue maneuvered inside of his mouth, tangling wetly with Gon’s own as he dragged his large hands all over Gon’s body…mapping the surface and delving up beneath Gon’s tank to feel the warm skin of Gon’s back and abdomen, clenching beneath Hisoka’s crawling fingers.</p><p>
  <em>But he was precious…</em>
</p><p>Hisoka broke away from the kiss with a muted <em>pop</em>…to begin mouthing his way along Gon’s neck, sucking at the exposed skin and leaving a path of soft red marks traveling to the base of Gon’s throat.</p><p>Gon panted and asked…seeking further assurance and to cement the deal…as Hisoka began deftly undoing his shorts, “So…one thousand?”</p><p>Hisoka nipped sharply at Gon’s throat, feeling the boy in his lap jerk in response…before saying huskily with heady arousal thickening his blood, “Make it <em>five</em>. I want everything…plus extra.”</p><p>And before Gon could fully wrap his mind around the (more than decent) rate increase, Hisoka’s hand was between his legs…taking hold of Gon’s burgeoning erection beneath the fabric of Gon’s open shorts, as Gon arched his back and cried out in sudden pleasure…hands clenching and bunching the fabric of Hisoka’s suit at the man’s broad shoulders.  </p><p>Hisoka grinned…and hungrily observed through narrowed eyes, as Gon began to shudder…and fall apart at his touch.</p><p><em>How sweet</em>…the boy was quite new to this…it seemed…</p><p>By the way he was squirming and leaking already, Hisoka thought he must have told the truth about not doing this often.</p><p>His face was so <em>expressive</em>…Hisoka was thoroughly enjoying just watching the play of ecstasy over Gon’s still innocent looking features in such a <em>not</em>-innocent situation…and he wondered how Gon would look when completely overtaken by him...</p><p>The mere notion was enough to make him salivate in depravity.</p><p>He wanted to take him home.</p><p> Hisoka whispered as much into Gon’s ear…as he stroked <em>firmly</em>…and repeatedly thumbed over the slit of Gon’s damp need…employing a dangerous hint of nail raking along the sensitive skin…and smirking in carnal satisfaction as Gon’s grip on his shoulders tightened exponentially, and the boy replied through mounting pleasure, “…m’kay…<em>haa</em>…”</p><p>Another four taps to the window had the driver rounding the bend and heading back to Hisoka’s home base.</p><p>For the remainder of the ride, Hisoka familiarized himself with Gon’s body…not allowing Gon to return the favor, even as he thoroughly molested him in the back of the limo.</p><p>When Gon finally <em>came</em>…it was laid flat against the seat, legs spread askew with Hisoka hovering above him, watching avidly the play of emotions across Gon’s young…heavily flushed features, as he worked his hand between the boy’s legs…until he felt Gon <em>convulse</em>…and spill over completely, upon a close eyed…blissful cry.</p><p>
  <em>But it was stunning… </em>
</p><p>Hisoka slowly extracted his hand from beneath Gon’s shorts, brushing the excess along Gon’s soft thighs before raising sticky fingers to his face…where he held Gon’s lidded gaze as the boy’s chest heaved…and he watched Hisoka drag his long tongue along the entirety of each befouled digit, one by one…until he’d cleaned his whole hand.</p><p>Gon swallowed thickly…fingers ineffectually grappling at the seat interior…as he found the words lodging within his throat.</p><p>He could feel the limo beginning to slow to a stop…and then he heard Hisoka’s voice rumble, silky and deep enough to sinisterly vibrate through the thickened air between them, “Home sweet home…ready to play, <em>Gon</em>?”</p><p>Chewing his lip and staring quietly up at the man with the strange hued eyes…sending shivers skating rapidly up and down his spine…Gon slowly nodded…and Hisoka smiled languidly, golden gaze flashing in approval…before he helped the boy swiftly redress in order to leave the limo in a more presentable state.</p><p>Upon exiting the vehicle, which sped away down the long driveway as soon as they disembarked…Gon stared up at Hisoka’s home on slightly shaky legs…with widening chestnut orbs set upon his awed face.</p><p>Apparently…the man really was <em>loaded</em>.</p><p>“See something you like?”</p><p>Gon snapped his eyes back to Hisoka’s smirking face in patent disbelief, before glancing unsurely down at his sturdy boot clad feet and scratching his cheek.</p><p>“Yeah…it’s real nice.”</p><p>Hisoka chuckled and stretched out a hand, which Gon stared at for a beat…before taking up.</p><p>“So glad you approve. I would give you the tour…but I think we can save such treats for later. Come along…the night is wasting.”</p><p>Gon followed Hisoka into the sprawling manse, and he struggled to calm his breathing and jackhammering pulse as he let himself be led all through the building and up a long flight of stairs.</p><p>So much stylish wealth surrounded him…he felt out of place.</p><p>But…remembering the ride over…and the agreed upon <em>five thousand</em>…Gon figured Hisoka knew what he wanted, and if he was willing to pay so well…then Gon would give it to him.</p><p>Everybody had a first. And this would be Gon’s.</p><p>He wouldn’t have to worry for quite some time after this.</p><p>
  <strong>--</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>xXOXx</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>--</strong>
</p><p> As Hisoka led Gon up the stairs, his mind began to wander…considering his little house guest.</p><p>Gon could be anywhere from twelve…to a fresh fourteen…and Hisoka couldn’t quite tell. So youthful and small was the boy.</p><p>His explorations of that compact body put him past puberty, but the litheness of his muscles and the tenderness of his soft skin…told him the boy was still quite young.</p><p>Cradle robbing wasn’t Hisoka’s usual M.O….but…he smirked…if it was on offer, and he liked the look—the decision was simple.</p><p>And for the five thousand he’d promised (a lump of <em>change</em> to one such as him)…Hisoka planned to get his money’s worth. After all…you should always get all of what you pay for.</p><p>When they reached the landing, Hisoka released Gon’s hand and turned to the boy, smirking with a hand on his hip as he gestured down the hallway, “My private quarters are two doors down…you may freshen up in the guest bathroom across the way beforehand.”</p><p>Gon nodded. “Yeah…okay. Anything I shouldn’t use?”</p><p>Hisoka leaned down in order to breathe hotly into Gon’s reddening ear, “What’s mine is yours. Get yourself all cleaned up…so we can get dirty again, <em>together</em>…”</p><p>Gon held his breath, staring up into gleaming…predatory gold…as he licked his suddenly dry lips and shivered with a nod, before partially backing up down the hall and making a beeline for the apparent guest bath.</p><p>His face felt unbearably hot, and he could feel Hisoka’s stare boring into his backside as he moved.</p><p>The tension in his limbs didn’t release until he was safely behind the bathroom door, pressing himself up against the door and breathing harder than he should be as he thought about Hisoka and all the man had already done to him…and what the man still planned for them to do.</p><p><em>Five thousand dollars</em>…Gon’s head was spinning for the sum…and he couldn’t help the nerves seizing him, even as he methodically stripped out of his unseasonably light clothes…losing a couple of centimeters as he stepped out of his green boots.</p><p>The bathroom décor was nice as the rest of the house, and the tub was affixed with a showerhead.</p><p>Gon didn’t wish to prolong his mounting stress, so he located towels and soap…before getting into the tub and standing beneath a blessedly hot shower spray—allowing his mind to go blank as he set about getting himself as clean as Hisoka had bade.</p><p>Leaving not a nook untouched, and washing the remains of spilled seed from his skin even as he purposefully ignored his tingling member…swelling slightly at the remembered feeling of Hisoka’s hand upon him.</p><p>Gon moaned softly and spread his legs, shutting his eyes tight to avoid the water as he cleaned everything between and below…before locating a shampoo bottle on a shelf against the wall and giving his hair a good scrub.</p><p>Seeing the light brown water trickling down the drain from his scalp cleansing…Gon winced and felt a bit of embarrassment.</p><p>It had been a while since he’d bothered with a shampoo regimen. He’d been rinsing with soap and water for so long to save on the cost that his hair had an unattractive amount of buildup at the roots.</p><p>Gon fastidiously kept scrubbing until the water ran clear.</p><p>Finally satisfied with his level of cleanliness…Gon rinsed off all the suds, wrung his hair tight, and stepped out of the tub into a huge white towel he used to finish drying off.</p><p>By the time he stood naked in front of the bathroom mirror again, Gon felt as if all his pores were open and his head was five times lighter than it had been…as his tinted locks puffed up in disarray from his drying efforts, and his skin shone with a delicate pink hue from the scrubbing.</p><p>He looked at the sink and searched out a fresh toothbrush from the drawers, before availing himself of the toothpaste laid out and giving his teeth and gums a thorough brushing.</p><p>Mouth refreshed and teeth gleaming in his pouty lipped, soft cheeked baby face…Gon thought himself ready, only to reevaluate that notion when he spied his dirty clothes in a pile on the floor…and no other clothes in the vicinity.</p><p>“Err…”</p><p>Gon scratched his cheek and sighed. Hisoka hadn’t given him anything to change into, and there were no robes in the bathroom.</p><p>“Naked or towel, I guess…”</p><p>Without even blinking, Gon wrapped the big towel around his waist, before hiking it up to his chest…as the thing hung too much like a long skirt on him to avoid being tripped.</p><p>Now…he looked like he was wearing a fluffy white dress, but it’d have to do.</p><p>He was too old to be embarrassed about anything so inconsequential.</p><p>And so—barefooted and toweled up, Gon exited the bathroom and headed across the hall to Hisoka’s room.</p><p>
  <strong>--</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-v-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>--</strong>
</p><p>He didn’t know what he’d expected upon entered the man’s room, but it was visibly empty when he opened the door.</p><p>It was super spacious…like an open floored hotel suite, more than a simple bedroom.</p><p>It had a lounge area with a huge flat screen, arm chairs, and wet bar.  There was a computer station, stereo system, and on the opposite half…a shut door, walk in closet, and humongous, ebony wood framed bed…high up enough that Gon would be scared to roll off and be concussed in his sleep.</p><p>Also…he might look stupid trying to climb up onto it, because damn…it was tall.</p><p>Gon stood in the center of everything facing a half-veiled wall of floor to ceiling sliding-glass windows, leading out to a balcony area with a typical patio set up.</p><p>The room was low lit, with ceiling lights dimmed enough to maintain intimacy, while avoiding the hazard of tripping over your feet into furniture.</p><p>Just as Gon was debating waiting on the couch for Hisoka to show up, the shut door swung open…emitting heated fog which streamed out around the tall, freshly washed figure of Hisoka…ridiculously ripped and corded…with everything put proudly on display for Gon’s wide eyes…including his half-mast <em>monstrous</em> member, rising up from a nest of dark red, curly hairs…looking more and more like a weapon as it pointed straight at Gon.</p><p>Gon had to fight to drag his eyes up to Hisoka’s face, and he colored darkly but stood his ground and held darkly amused, golden eyes…which stared unblinkingly back at him, as Hisoka raised an arm and ran a hand through his curling, dark red locks….no longer defying gravity…but framing his fine features like that of the last angel kicked from Heaven to Earth.</p><p>“Don’t you look <em>adorable</em>…all tucked up in my towel.”</p><p>There was a tease in Hisoka’s silky voice, and Gon bristled automatically as he replied, “I had nothing else to put on. You didn’t give me anything…”</p><p>“How remiss of me—I do apologize.”</p><p>Hisoka said in the least apologetic manner Gon had ever heard. Gon rolled his eyes and tilted his head, before crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot…looking less cross, and more like a harried school teacher…if school teachers wore nothing but towels and barely reached their students’ chests.</p><p>Hisoka chuckled and tilted his head to mirror Gon, before crooking a long finger at the boy.</p><p>“Come here…I want to see what I’m paying for.”</p><p>Gon shivered and dry swallowed, before gathering his nerve and walking over to the man. He stood toe to toe with Hisoka, never looking down at the member rising higher in interest with each of his padding footsteps…and to his credit, didn’t blink as Hisoka untucked the towel in a flash of movement, dropping the thing from Gon’s body…as he stared down in blatant hunger at the boy’s bared flesh.</p><p>“How lovely~…” Hisoka groaned in his chest, before bending and unexpectedly scooping Gon up—earning himself a gasp and flail…before he crossed the floor to the bed in a few bounding steps, and unceremoniously dropped his disgruntled package upon the surface…where Gon bounced, before settling in a sprawl…eye level with Hisoka’s loaded member as Hisoka stood over the bed.</p><p>“Now…what was that about using your hands…? I recommend adding your mouth to that equation…and subtracting your teeth.”</p><p>Gon righted himself on the bed, kneeling on all fours before Hisoka…and frowning up at the grinning red head as he grumbled, “If you want your dick sucked, you could just say that…”</p><p>Hisoka huffed a laugh and stepped closer as Gon crawled closer to him, and steadied himself on his knees with one hand positioned at Hisoka’s left hip…and the other wrapped loosely around the base of Hisoka’s throbbing flesh…now at full attention.</p><p>Gon gave it a testing stroke, marveling at the girth and heat…</p><p>“For all your…<em>ah</em>…directness…you do like to linger.” Hisoka mused playfully aloud.</p><p>Gon thumbed the purpling tip, digging his nail into the slit just a bit…testing the nerves in petty rebuke…before glancing up through his lashes for the near muted <em>hitch</em> in Hisoka’s breathing, and smiling sweetly in that angelic way he knew made him look utterly precious…as he said huskily with a mischievous undertone, “I was just curious…it’s so <em>big</em>…it looks fake…”</p><p>Hisoka threaded the fingers of one hand into Gon’s freshly washed hair and raked his sharp nails across the boy’s scalp, before smirking around his breezy reply, “I find <em>taste</em> to be a more accurate measure of reality. Why not let your tongue make the judgement?”</p><p>Gon hummed thoughtfully…and ran his hand absently up and down Hisoka’s velvety steeled shaft…adding a stimulating amount of pressure and <em>squeeze</em>…just enough to edge the man sedately along.</p><p>“You’re probably right…it looks rather tasty…”</p><p>And without waiting for any more of Hisoka’s verbose wit…Gon opened his mouth wide with sheathed teeth…lolling out his tongue as he first licked…then took the whole bulbous head into his mouth…before sliding gradually down until he felt Hisoka bumping the back of his throat…with only a miniscule amount of the man remaining un-swallowed at the root.</p><p>Gon moaned throatily, sending strong vibrations thrumming through the rod in his mouth…as he began to bob his head, sucking in earnest and working his jaw, tongue, and throat in tandem…as Hisoka’s hand tightened in his hair and the muscles of the man’s thighs tensed…from Hisoka obviously restraining himself from letting loose and fucking Gon’s throat <em>raw</em>…</p><p>In a show of utmost gratitude for the consideration…Gon redoubled his efforts and refused to quit until the man wasted himself down Gon’s gullet.</p><p>He wanted to give him his money’s worth after all.</p><p>Gon was nothing if not an <em>honest</em> merchant.</p><p>
  <strong>--</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>xXOXx</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>--</strong>
</p><p>Well above the boy so gluttonously swallowing his flesh …Hisoka’s glazed eyes simmered with intensifying arousal and tempered<em> heat</em>…as he gazed at the bobbing head of the small creature pressed upon him…so utterly focused on Hisoka’s pleasure, while looking obscenely like a <em>child </em>taking his Daddy’s cock for the first time—like a budding champ…as if he was built for the express purpose of being used this way by a man such as himself…fortunate enough to be able to pay the price warranting this boon…</p><p>Hisoka moaned, and it sounded debauched…hanging in the air like a guillotine above their heads…as he resolutely refrained from merely taking his further pleasure out on Gon’s precious throat…as the boy did his utmost to please him, never stopping…never flagging…always <em>earnest</em> in his work.</p><p>Hisoka couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a blowjob quite as…fulfilling.</p><p>It wasn’t the <em>skill</em> making him get progressively closer and closer to the edge, at a rate near premature for him…but it was the boy…<em>this boy</em>…<em>Goooon</em>…and his unflinching willingness, his dedication to making good on his word by making Hisoka <em>come</em>…all from his own efforts, even as the man held himself reined in tight for the sake of not breaking him outright with unrestrained vigor.</p><p>It left Hisoka feeling satirically merciful as Satan himself—with an angel being debased before his <em>want</em>…as desecrated prey to Hisoka’s desires, all for the sake of <em>gain</em>…like the sweetest exchange of blood for tears.</p><p>It felt just as good as the messiest kill.</p><p>Hisoka tightened his grip in Gon’s hair as he felt the telltale contraction in his balls…and without warning…merely for the sake of seeing Gon <em>choke</em> around him…Hisoka explosively released himself into Gon’s gaping mouth.</p><p>Moaning brokenly in carnal delight as indeed…Gon did begin to <em>choke</em>…before unexpectedly clamping down, and determinedly swallowing the remainder of Hisoka’s spilled semen down his throat…pulling away from the last dribbling drops of cum splattering against his lips with a wet and raspy gasp…staring blearily up at Hisoka, with his face upturned, red and blotchy from lack of sufficient breath and stinging tears…even as his mouth quirked into a weak half smile…satisfied to have done what he set out to do.</p><p>Hisoka’s chest heaved lightly up and down, and his hand in Gon’s hair gentled to sift through the damp strands…massaging the boy’s freshened scalp as he licked his lips and graced the boy with his own languid grin, relishing the heady scent of sex pervading the room and their collective senses.</p><p>“Well done~…” Hisoka purred, petting Gon too affectionately for the gleam in his hungry eyes. “What is your verdict?”</p><p>Gon panted softly and licked his own lips, wiping at his mouth after…and willfully ignoring the taste of spunk on his tongue as he swallowed repeatedly.</p><p>“Oh…it’s real alright.”</p><p>Hisoka chuckled deeply, enjoying the hoarseness of Gon’s soft voice as he remarked, “How can you be certain? Surely there must be a better test…”</p><p>Gon sighed then, and graced Hisoka with a partially amused…but mostly exasperated look. Only causing the man to feel dastardly tickled as he maintained, “You talk funny. If you…<em>haa</em>…want something else…<em>hah</em>…you should just say it.”</p><p>Hisoka clucked his tongue and raised his other hand to pat Gon’s reddened cheek, before saying outright, “If I spread your hole and <em>fuck</em> <em>you</em> with it…you’ll know it’s <em>real</em>…with no doubts.”</p><p>Gon groaned softly…averting his eyes and sitting carefully back on his heels, as he pressed both hands over his lap…trying and conceal his own member’s untouched, rapidly hardening state.</p><p>Hisoka smiled for the move, and murmured silkily then, “But perhaps I’m getting ahead of this. You seem to be <em>suffering</em>…”</p><p>Gon shook his head, stubbornly assuring, “S’okay…I can deal.”</p><p>Hisoka’s eyes flashed malevolently, and suddenly Gon was knocked flat on his back…with the man hovering dangerously above him, holding his arms pinned against the bed, held securely together…stretched above his head…as Gon’s own cock stood up, waving avidly between his thighs.</p><p>“I don’t want you to. In fact—I want you to <em>take care</em> of it…for me to see.”</p><p>Gon blinked, frowning uncomprehendingly for a moment up at the man…before it clicked, and his face grew even redder for the directive.</p><p>“You want me…to jerk off for you?”</p><p>Gon shuddered bodily as Hisoka’s mouth stretched into a rather perverse curve, and the man released his arms…situating himself on the bed cross-legged at Gon’s side…even as Gon noted the renewing arousal visually building in Hisoka’s huge cock…far too quickly after being so recently spent.</p><p>Hisoka gestured to the pillows against the headboard.</p><p>“You can lie back on those, spread your legs…and show me everything. Don’t be <em>shy</em>…I want to watch.”</p><p>With only the slightest hesitance, Gon glanced from Hisoka…to the man’s abundant pillows…before rolling over and crawling up to the head of the bed.</p><p>Hisoka’s eyes followed the boy’s progress as Gon’s naked backside swayed back and forth before him…looking altogether too enticing.</p><p>Gon rolled over, propping himself up so that he was facing Hisoka again…and he spread his legs just as wide as the man had ordered…before gingerly taking his hardened sex in hand.</p><p>Maintaining eye contact and feeling butterflies beginning to twitter and make a mess of his innards…Gon flushed deeply and took an elongated breath in…before tilting his head against the pillows with Hisoka staring directly back at him…and stroking himself…slowly at first, and then with building <em>pressure</em> and <em>speed</em>.</p><p>All the while, he kept his eyes trained on Hisoka…heavy lidded and fluttering open and closed involuntarily…as he steadily worked himself over.</p><p>With Hisoka watching him so fixedly…Gon found himself cresting faster than he’d ever managed on his lonesome.</p><p>He didn’t know making <em>five thousand dollars</em> would include masturbating for an audience—least of all one full of nothing but a <em>ravenous</em> Hisoka.</p><p>
  <strong>--</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>xXOXx</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>--</strong>
</p><p>If Hisoka were to describe watching Gon…he would liken it to seeing fine art…in a jungle—an unanticipated pleasure in a treacherous location.</p><p>Gon on his bed…dwarfed by Hisoka and the thing <em>itself</em>…naked and writhing upon his pillows as he stroked himself <em>up </em>and <em>down</em> for Hisoka’s viewing pleasure…never concealing an inch of himself from the man’s weighty gaze…and staring right back at Hisoka, blushing hard and getting obviously more and more keyed up as he worked…was a sight to be <em>savored.</em></p><p>Hisoka sat cross-legged, barely blinking at all…feeling himself growing <em>harder</em> and <em>harder</em> the longer he just watched Gon…not taking himself in hand…merely enjoying all that his eyes were devouring on their covetous own.</p><p><em>Aah…</em>but this was something<em>…quite new…</em></p><p>Hisoka had always been a bit rough, a bit violent…a bit <em>uncompromising</em>…in all that he did.</p><p>Whenever he smiled…it was concealing a vicious streak a mile wide. People in his circle, denizens of the underworld like himself…knew well enough to be leery of Hisoka, whenever the man was smiling…or otherwise.</p><p>But especially <em>smiling</em>—because that meant, Hisoka was enjoying himself.</p><p>And when Hisoka <em>enjoyed</em> something…there was either blood or death involved…on a good day.</p><p>On a bad day…hell was freezing over and Hisoka was being called in to decimate the demons kicking up a fuss and being an unholy nuisance.</p><p>When Hisoka consented to take anyone to his bed…they usually knew what to expect. And tenderness was never on the menu.</p><p>Neither was hesitation, nor a safe word.</p><p>Hisoka had a mean streak. He liked suffering. He liked pain. This tended to translate into many formats of his normal activities.</p><p>The whim for delicacy hadn’t struck him often…but when it did, it was always a memorable occasion.</p><p>Gon made Hisoka feel less bloodthirsty…and more-so just <em>THIRSTY</em>…period.</p><p>It was like he had been starving, hankering for something undefinable…until he saw it on display and waving in front of him, like a carrot on a broken stick placed well within his reach.</p><p>He was letting it hang just to further tempt himself…to extract the most pleasure out of the…unique…situation.</p><p>Gon didn’t realize how tantalizing he looked lying there—<em>he</em> <em>couldn’t</em>…or he’d slam shut those pretty legs at once, and stop fondling himself and looking at Hisoka like <em>that</em>…</p><p>It was tempting the man…<em>arousing him</em> beyond the point of reasonable action.</p><p>He wanted to split the boy open…to see him overwhelmed by Hisoka and writhing in <em>pained ecstasy</em>…for nothing but <em>Hisoka</em> buried balls deep inside of his <em>tight</em>ly <em>clenching</em>… puckering pink <em>taint</em>…which Hisoka could see winking open and closed as Gon spread his legs further, breaking eye contact on a stuttering breath as he threw his head back and thrusted his hips upwards into his grip…moaning and reaching back and lower with his other hand to encircle that hole with a prodding finger…just barely slipping <em>in</em> and <em>out</em> with every pull to his young cock.</p><p>Hisoka felt a warning pulse lance through him, and he immediately seized the base of his member and squeezed <em>hard</em>…cutting off the unbidden orgasm threatening to again discharge his loaded erection.</p><p>In that oppressive instance—Gon released a spine tingling, gut jerking cry…which made Hisoka’s eyes narrow down to golden slits…and caused his hand to constrict impossibly tighter…as Gon’s essence gushed over and between the fingers of his pumping hand…until Gon was wrung out…lying spent against the pillows…with his abdomen and chest a mess no better than his hands…as he drifted slowly down off his high.</p><p>Hisoka breathed in sharply—inhaling deeply…as Gon’s eyes refocused listlessly on his own, and Gon just watched him…open mouthed, flushed all over, and panting hard…as Hisoka finally unfurled and crawled up the bed towards him.</p><p>“See…doesn’t that feel better?” Hisoka asked in a deceptively light, husky voice…which alternatively chilled and caused Gon’s breathing to stall in his throat.</p><p>When Hisoka was practically nose to nose with Gon, boxing the boy in and hovering on his knees between Gon’s splayed legs…looking for all the world like he wanted to <em>bite something…</em></p><p>His mouth stretched into a wide…shark channeling grin…with teeth aplenty as his tongue traveled across his lower lip…drawing Gon’s chestnut eyes to his mouth where they remained…staring dazedly…until Hisoka spoke up again, “But we do have a problem now…and I need you to <em>fix it</em>…”</p><p>Right before robbing Gon of any remaining oxygen as he smashed their lips together, and proceeded to devour him from the inside out…until Gon was clinging to his neck and moaning into his mouth…opening his own <em>wider</em> and <em>wider</em> to meet Hisoka’s demanding own…and his mercilessly prodding tongue…even as he attempted to siphon air directly from Hisoka’s powerful lungs in patent desperation to replace his snatched air.</p><p>Somewhere along the way their chests came together, as Hisoka came forcefully down and pressed Gon flat beneath him…maintaining their heated lip lock as his hands roamed that nubile body…dragging sharp nails all along unblemished skin, leaving thin red welts behind and giving the impression of careless claws…as he continued to take everything on offer.</p><p>Thinking all the while that this…would be the <em>best</em> five thousand he’d ever spent.</p><p>
  <strong>--</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-v-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>--</strong>
</p><p>When Hisoka finally robbed Gon of his clinging virginity…it was after he’d rimmed the boy to the point of sobbing around his name, forcing his tongue in past restrictive muscle and slicking the impossibly tiny aperture with determined fervor as he tasted the <em>taunting taint</em>…and all up inside of Gon’s arse…so greedy to welcome him.</p><p>Hisoka couldn’t recall having ever had anyone so…<em>new</em>…before.</p><p>It was more than obvious the state of Gon’s chastity as Hisoka was made to take actual <em>pains</em> to stretch the gap his tongue was so forcefully molesting.</p><p>Gon’s hands tangled viciously in Hisoka’s hair…as Hisoka’s long fingers joined his thrusting tongue, adding a dangerous edge of pain to the breach with their sharp nails…amazingly escaping a perforation as Hisoka skillfully maneuvered the digits up Gon’s clenching channel.</p><p>Gon could only lay back and take Hisoka’s attentions…as he was folded double for Hisoka’s unhindered access.</p><p>By the time Hisoka had widened Gon just enough to attempt the true invasion, he was harder than flint…and could scarcely contain the urge to rip the boy in two.</p><p>For how <em>dare</em> Gon…this <em>precious</em> boy…be so <em>devastatingly tight</em>…and utterly <em>untouched</em>…as to have wandered willingly into Hisoka’s unsanctified bed?</p><p>
  <em>How dare he…</em>
</p><p>“<em>Nghhaaaa</em>…Hiso…kah…<em>aaah</em>….con…dom…?”</p><p>Hisoka barely dignified Gon’s addled request as he lined himself up, spiting into his hand and grasping his hardened flesh…already damp with moisture and precum…hopefully enough to help ease the way as he slid home…but if not…</p><p>Hisoka grinned a feral grin…before saying a desire roughened voice, “Don’t worry. I’m clean.”</p><p>Right before pressing forward and popping the bulbous head of his cock through…and steadily jamming it all the way up Gon’s arse…until his balls slapped the boy’s buttocks.</p><p>Gon had gone mute from the intrusive pain, and Hisoka held still for the boy to adjust…even as Gon’s hands clawed ineffectually at his muscled chest, leaving their own furious marks upon Hisoka as Gon struggled to come to terms with the length of foreign meat lodged so deep inside…he could feel it stabbing through his gut.</p><p>Hisoka was stuck inside of the <em>hottest</em>…most <em>hellish heaven</em> he’d ever experienced…and as he stared down at the boy beneath him, straining to breathe and relax around the rigid cock filling him so completely…Hisoka had a <em>notion</em>.</p><p>Feeling the gradual relaxation of the intense constriction around him…Hisoka slowly rotated his hips, moaning gutturally as Gon cried out, and sweating liberally from the strain of holding himself in prudent check.</p><p>Rocking into Gon…Hisoka breathed harshly through his mouth as the way loosened further, and then he was picking up the pace…building up to a rhythm…hammering steadily in and out in longer…and longer thrusts…before drawing out almost completely, and slamming home.</p><p>Gon shouted his name, and Hisoka could hear a sudden ecstasy cresting beneath the pain—and striking that exact spot once more, Hisoka got the angle just right…and proceeded to ride Gon into the mattress…pounding over and over, again and again, deeper and deeper, until his strong bed frame was banging against the wall for the ferocity…and Gon’s screams could surely be heard all throughout the manse.</p><p>No more thought was to be had for as long as he had Gon wrapped tight around him.</p><p>All Hisoka did from that point on…was <em>feel.</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>--</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>xXOXx</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>--</strong>
</p><p>Gon had never been so sore in his life.</p><p>Hisoka was a demon.</p><p>After the first time—Hisoka had taken him over and over in a variety of ways that same night…until Gon had blacked out and woken up to Hisoka licking the cum from his abused hole, in motions almost apologetically tender…if not for the persistent tugging of Hisoka’s familiar hand, wrapped around Gon’s twitching length…coaxing Gon to another climax, and not stopping until Gon had come for the umpteenth time…with Hisoka’s tongue fucking slowly in and out of him…and his hand milking every last bit of seed from Gon’s spent, oversensitive member.</p><p> By the time the dawn rolled in…Gon couldn’t move, and Hisoka seemed to be satisfied enough to leave him slumbering warm beneath the sheets.</p><p>At some point…Hisoka must’ve taken another shower, because Gon could scent a wafting freshness within the room.</p><p>But he was so out of it that he immediately fell back to sleep before locating Hisoka’s body.</p><p>When he actually regained consciousness in full…it was to aches and pains…everywhere.</p><p>Gon felt weaker than a newborn kitten, stretched naked on his stomach…with his head turned into the pillows. The whole room was still dark, but for the illuminating sun creeping through the curtains and casting a pale glow about everything.</p><p>Turning his head laboriously to the opposite side, Gon nearly gasped when he came nose to nose with Hisoka…who was staring back at him, face devoid of anything betraying his mental state.</p><p>“Wha…”</p><p>Gon croaked, before clearing his throat and trying again. “What’re…you…staring for…?”</p><p>Hisoka chucked softly and trailed a hand down the length of Gon’s spine beneath the sheets, provoking goosebumps to pimple along the skin and causing the boy to shiver.</p><p>“I promised you five thousand.”</p><p>Gon swallowed, frowning a bit…not know where this was going.</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>Hisoka’s hand continued stroking him up and down, before blithely…he asked, “Would you be willing to…renegotiate?”</p><p>Gon’s heart began to sink, thinking the man was going cheap on him, and he opened his mouth to utter a cross retort…only to be immediately shushed by Hisoka interrupting his building tirade, “You will have your five thousand. But I’d like to propose another trade…”</p><p>Gon released a long breath, and went utterly boneless against the bed.</p><p>Giving Hisoka his undivided attention, Gon responded softly, “What are you offering?”</p><p>To which Hisoka slowly smiled and began to set his terms.</p><p>In the end…Gon was floored…and utterly baffled, by the most lucrative and ludicrous deal he’d ever heard.</p><p>“Do we have an accord?”</p><p>Gon licked his dry lips and choked out in a whisper, “…can I think about it?”</p><p>To which Hisoka smirked and indolently replied, “No.”</p><p>Right before Gon groaned and heaved a put upon sigh…before murmuring into the pillow, “Fine…you bastard. But if I move in…you’re paying triple.”</p><p>Hisoka grinned.</p><p>And that was how Gon sold his soul, starting from the back of a limo’s partition.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>--</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>End Transmission.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>--</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaand SCENE!  🎬😃♥</p><p> Ahem…I do hope we all enjoyed this utterly indulgent romp. Honestly—when Hisogon attacks…😏</p><p>This was inspired in part by me listening to ‘Partition’ by Beyonce, and deciding I wanted some Hisogon in the back of a limo. </p><p>The result was this. #IRegretNothing 😤😤😤</p><p>Feel free to drop a line in the comments and tell me all about this piece…if there be anything you wanna gush about or just get off your chest. 🤗</p><p>I’m always happy to hear from fellow fans! 💜🧡♥💗💛</p><p>Until next time, </p><p>Stay safe and awesome ~ 🦋💧🥀</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>